borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Hacked or Hot?
Quite recently, I achieved getting to level fifty in Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel. I played online to trade away a few legendaries (that grinder is almost TOO easy) and somebody gave me a few... suspicious items. They are either some of the sexiest items I've seen, or he hacked. Maybe you guys could shed some light. 1: Hyperion Sham Shield. It's just like the Sham from Borderlands 2 with a better capacity for its level and an 80% absorb chance. 2: Vladof Sham Shield. Lower capacity and higher delay than my Hyperion Sham, however, the absorb chance is at 94%. 3: Avalanche. High capacity, relatively short delay. Does corrosive spike damage, releases a cryo nova, and adds decent roid damage. 4: Hyperion Fibber. This one is odd. It acts like some Fibbers did in BL2, with one bullet splitting into many upon ricochet, all false stats and such. It has VERY high critical damage (not on item card, just something I noticed), and it has a paint job similar to it's BL2 counterpart. Instead of a line of crosses going along the main body of the weapon, the entire gun is covered in them. So, may you all help me? Epicpoke (talk) 09:01, November 3, 2014 (UTC) 1. The fact that it's a Hyperion Sham alone means it's hacked. On top of that, TPS doesn't have a Sham. 2. See above. Although, I find it interesting that the game code allows for the Sham name to display. Could it mean 2K Aussie will release DLC for more loot? 3. As far as I know, the Avalanche should have Cryo spike. Everything else is spot on. 4. See 1, but replace Sham with Fibber. Also, if the skin on an item doesn't look kosher, good chance it's hacked. But again, does this mean the FIbber's code is still in game? Did 2K Aussie build on top of the existing loot code instead of starting from scratch? Does this mean we could potentially hack the Norfleet back in? TL;DR- Yeah, it's all hacked. Mech-Romance (talk) 20:22, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Mech-Romance, I've gotta disagree with you on TPS not having a Sham. I tested it myself by Gibbing in ~120 Avalanches and grinding them all. I did wind up getting one Sham from it, though. So the Sham is capable of being Grinder loot at least. Elros Tar-Minyatur (talk) 20:54, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Elros Tar-Minyatur Forgive my skepticism, but pics or it didn't happen. However, I still find it interesting that the Sham's code could still be in the game. Perhaps the code for some BL2 gear is still in the game, but none of the gear is linked to a loot source. As stated previous, I believe 2K Aussie has some content DLC in the works. Mech-Romance (talk) 00:31, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Here you go. Just did it again today. Elros Tar-Minyatur (talk) 03:33, November 19, 2014 (UTC)Elros Tar-Minyatur I stand corrected. Mech-Romance (talk) 02:20, November 22, 2014 (UTC) So, There are items removed, and items modified in my inv. I have become better at identifying hacked items. I have an elemental-less Excalibastard. Obviously fake, and it sucks without all it's cryo abilities. I have a few other items like that. Fun to collect. Epicpoke (talk) 01:35, November 26, 2014 (UTC)